Mass Effect Hellion: The Hunt
by dom666ism
Summary: based on the ME game series, Hellion follows the story of Dominic Shepard as he hunts down the Rogue Spectre Saren Arterius. With the help of his personally made squad, The Hellions, comprised of two humans, an asari, a turian, a krogan, and a quarian, The Commander must stop Saren's goal; The Return opf the Reapers. But can he stop Saren before the galaxy is destroyed? Or fail?
1. Prologue: Evaluation

**This is my personal story of Mass Effect. It follows the story of the ME trilogy through Dom Shepard, Earthborn War Hero and first Human Spectre. First time doing a Mass Effect story. Always intended on it, just never got to it till now. I would like constructive criticism that anyone can give.**

Mass Effect: Hellions

Prologue: Evaluation

_0625_

_Human Embassy_

_Citadel_

_Cpt. David Anderson_

As I walked up the steps to Udina's room, I ran into a longtime acquaintance of mine; Admiral Steven Hackett. Say what you would about the man, he was as hard as they come. Long time career in the Navy, Hackett was stone pillar of a man. His rare ascent through the ranks was as legendary as he was intelligent. The scar across the right side of his face was a sign that the man has seen more than his fair share of combat. He was also a good friend of mine.

"Admiral," I nodded as we shook hands.

"Captain," He nodded with a smile and nodded at the room. "Udina is inside."

I sighed. Unlike Hackett, I could barely put up with Udina's bullshit. The bastard was an ambitious prick trying to get ahead in life. All he cared about was power and would go to any means to get it. But that wasn't the real reason we were here.

As we walked in, Udina already had a scowl on his face. "Anderson."

"Udina," I scowled back. "Shall we get down to business?" He asked us and the both of us nodded.

The reason we were here was to choose the candidates to be the first human Spectres, an organization of agents that work directly for the Citadel Council as their right hand. So far there hadn't been a single human soldier to join them… until now. We had looked through two dossiers, and while both were promising, only one could be chosen. But I knew the one that was the most promising.

"How about Captain Charles Coats?" Udina asked. "He's a career choice, gets the job done no matter the cost."

"I am intrigued by his dossier Ambassador," I said holding my hands behind my back. "But we can't have someone who will risk innocent lives."

"I agree with the captain. We need someone who will appeal to the Council's interests and the galactic community in general." Admiral Hackett agreed with a curt nod.

"Well then… what about this Commander Dominic Shepard," He said and I had to hold back the smile that was creeping on my face. "Earthborn, but… no record as of late of his family."

"It's because he doesn't have one to truly speak of outside his team, Ambassador. He was raised on the streets of Renton Washington, learned to fend for himself and whoever he considered a friend until he decided to join the military ten years ago." I explained.

"The Commander is a living legend in the Alliance Ambassador. He was trained in the Academy for barely even the recommended time of a year and a half. He then graduated at the top of his class in seven months and being instantly promoted to Gunnery Chief into the Hellions, one of the best team of marines the Alliance had ever produced. He was then scouted two years later into the N7 program after his results in missions regarding him against enemy patrols. His CO, Captain Riqoda believed he had the necessary skill set N7 provided and was the one who recommended him. He was then promoted to 1st Lieutenant after graduating and took over the Hellions." I explained and Udina raised a brow, visibly impressed.

"He especially proved himself during the Blitz, Ambassador. Held off an entire armada of batarian raiders until a team of frigates led by Captain Anderson had arrived," Hackett explained and nodded at me acknowledging the first time I met the commander.

"He was promoted to Lieutenant Commander after he was awarded the Medal of Honor and the Metal of Valor sir. We had received more marines _from_ Elysium after the Skyllian Blitz, inspired by him saving them and their families. Hell Ambassador, he is the _only _reason Elysium is still standing to this day." I explained with a smirk.

"Well we can't question his courage and career highlights because it sounds like the man is perfect in those-"

"I wouldn't go that far Ambassador. He is not perfect and Shepard would be the first to tell you. I've fought alongside the man since then Ambassador, and he still holds the lives he couldn't save against himself. But he to this day has never questioned an order Hackett and I had given him. And only questions it if there may be another way to get around it." I said explaining to him.

"I think you are only saying such things because you took him under your wing, _Captain._" He glared. Hackett saw it and instantly came to my defense.

"I can vouch for the Captains evaluation, Udina. Anderson's report is accurate to the letter." He said.

I nodded thankfully at him before directing my attention at Udina. "Humanity needs a hero who has a conscience as their first Spectre and Dominic Shepard is the best we got."

After grooming his chin in thought for what seemed like an eternity, Udina finally stood from his seat and nodded. "I'll make the call." He said and told us to leave.


	2. Chapter 1: The Shakedown Run

Chapter 1: The Shakedown

_1330_

_SSV Normandy_

_Cmdr. Dominic Shepard_

I walked up the stairs to the Normandy's bridge and still could not believe it; Me on the _Normandy._ The ship was a prototype frigate constructed of human-turian design. It was to show the first step in both species showing trust in one another. Neither viewed each other very well and it was a shame. Pity that the design was kept secret.

_First time being an XO of a ship... I don't intend on screwing up._

Captain Anderson had made me the ship's XO forty-eight hours before the ships shakedown run that was about to take place. I told him however that I wouldn't go without my two squad mates in The Hellions. He allowed me to no questions asked. Anderson was always upfront with me, and he was a loyal friend when it counted. The man had been my mentor ever since he found me on Elysium. To this day, we still hold a mentor and student bond. On his frigate, the Agincourt, I was the head of his ground team. So he knew exactly what I could do on the field.

_"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." _Joker had announced over the comm. relay. I moved passed every soldier and nodded acknowledging each and every one as I passed them by. _"We are connected,"_ He announced as I was almost to the cockpit of the ship. _"Calculating transit mass and destination. The relay is hot, acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit"_ He reported as we reached the mass relay.

I looked through the cockpit window as we reached the relay. "Board is green. Approach run has begun."

I nodded at Nihlus, the turian Spectre sent to see how the ships stealth test went. He seemed respectable, but when he nodded he gave this expression like he was expecting something from me. I decided to shake it off thinking it was just me as we made the jump through the relay.

_1345_

"Thrusters… check. Navigation… check. Internal emissions sink engaged." Our pilot, Joker addressed as he touched the holographic keyboards in front of him. "All systems online. Drift… just under fifteen hundred K." He smirked proudly.

"Fifteen hundred is good, Lieutenant. Your Captain will be pleased." Nihlus addressed back to him, deflating Joker's already over clogged ego as he walked away.

"Y'know I wasn't gonna say anything before," Joker said as Nihlus was gone. "But I really hate that ass."

The acting co-pilot, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko just rolled his eyes at Joker's response. "Nihlus gives you a compliment. And so you… hate him?" He arched a brow questioningly at the pilot.

"REMEMBER TO ZIP UP YOUR JUMPSUIT AS YOU GET OUT THE BATHROOM? _THAT _IS GOOD!I JUST JUMPED US HALFWAY ACROSS THE GALAXY AND HIT A TARGET THE SIZE OF A GODDAMN _PINHEAD, _OKAY?! SO WHAT I JUST DID, _THAT_" He showed him the readings. "IS INCREDIBLE!"

I just shook my head smiling. This wasn't the first time Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau had blown up with another rant. First time I met him on the Agincourt all those years ago, he was as obnoxious and irritable as he was now, not to mention the egotism he brought. All I did was ask him about his life getting into the Alliance Navy and he blew up on me saying that he was not good, hell that he was not even _great_, he was the, quote unquote, "BEST DAMN PILOT IN THE NAVY!" saying he graduated at top of his class even with his disease.

I had explained that his dossier hadn't explained much about his disease and that I wasn't trying to offend him. He then realized I was serious and felt bad afterwards.

He then told me that suffers from a bone marrow disease that has left his leg bones very weak to the point of shattering. I was stupid enough to ask why he had the callsign "Joker", with a very negative response because apparently it wasn't a name of his choice. He hadn't smiled a lot while in the flight academy and worked his ass off to be what he is now. And I had seen the results; he definitely lived up to his moniker as the best pilot five years later. He slightly irritated people when he decided to call ownership of the Normandy, though it wasn't really his. Besides that, Joker was a good man, albeit how irritating.

"Besides I don't like having a turian onboard, especially Spectre. Call me paranoid." He explained getting back to work.

"Okay then. You are _paranoid_." Kaidan said wide eyed at him. "The Council helped fund this project Joker. It only makes sense that they would send somebody to keep an eye on their investment.

I turned to Kaidan as he spoke. I had known him a lot longer than Joker and saw Kaidan for who he was: a very practical and professional soldier, who believed in order and the reality of sacrifice. He had served with me in the Hellions the same time I joined, and became my official second-in-command on the team after the Blitz. He was also a Sentinel biotic able to work tech as well as he did his biotics. Although he'd be quick to say that his tech skills are not like mine since I am a rare case as a Soldier with a side of Infiltrator. He told me he was a rare case biotic in the fact that he was born with Elemantal Zero, or eezo for short, in his mothers womb, it allowed his biotics to be born with him. I have also seen him use biotics in combat, and a single punch would seem like it would hurt.

Biotics were people who could create a mass effect field using eezo inside their body tissue. It reacted much like how the 21st century saw telepathy. The known races that had and could control biotics are the female race the asari, humans, sometimes krogan and, on an even rare occasion, turians. Most use the latest biotic amps to intensify their power, but Kaidan was different in the fact that, although he uses an old amp, can snap a person in half with the sheer force. The only thing he suffered was minor headaches if his biotics are used for too long.

And so, for as long as I've known him, Kaidan has always had my back and I've had his.

"That's the "official story" Alenko," Joker commented rolling his eyes. "And only idiots believe the official story."

I decided to break in, chuckling at the response. "Joker, you've _always_ assumed the worst." I argued and Kaidan nodded in agreement.

"Well it comes with the job, Commander. And the three of us are never on the same assignment unless its something big, so again I ask," He looked at both of us. "What exactly are we doing here?" He asked.

On that, I couldn't argue because Joker led a valid point. Whenever me, him and Kaidan were teamed together on the same ship, it meant that the Alliance wanted us for a specific matter. For what though, I didn't know.

"_Joker, status report."_ Anderson's voice ringed through the speakers. "Just cleared the mass relays, sir. Stealth systems engaged… everything looks solid." Joker responded at the controls.

"_Good. Find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want the mission report relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." _He instructed.

"Aye aye Captain. Better brace yourself sir, think Nihlus is headed your way." Joker smirked.

"_He is already here, LIEUTENANT." _Anderson said to Joker in an irritable tone, earning a stare from me and Kaidan. Joker just shook his head and silently muttered to himself. I think it was something about calling himself stupid.

"_Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing."_

"Sir," He nodded breaking the transmission. "Get that Commander?"

"He sounded mad. Either something has gone wrong with the mission, or _you_ pissed him off." I smiled at him as I began to walk out.

"Hey don't blame me! Captain always talks to me like that." He said in defense. Kaidan just sarcastically said he can't imagine why.

I then walked up to the bridge and overheard a conversation between our Navigator, Pressly and our Chief Engineer Adams over a comm. transmission.

"Something wrong Pressly?" I asked walking up behind him.

"Commander." He saluted turning instantly. "Sorry, just having a conversation with Adams about the Normandy's routine assignment." He said.

"I take it you don't see it that way," I said crossing my arms.

"With all due respect sir, if all we're suppose to take this ship out on a shakedown run to test the stealth systems, why do we have people like you and Anderson on board? And then there's Nihlus," He commented with a look of disdain. "Spectres are elite operatives. _Top_ covert agents for the Council. Why send a Spectre, a _turian_ spectre on a shakedown run? I'm sorry sir, but the details we are getting doesn't add up."

I noticed how he said turian and gave a puzzled look. "Sounds like you don't think much of our guest."

"Well I don't like turians in general, sir. Kinda runs in the family." He explained. "My father and I fought against them in the First Contact War and, suffice to say, we are not on best of terms."

I frowned at the Navigator's obvious xenophobia. "Pressly that was thirty years ago. You can't blame Nihlus for that, he'd have only been a child."

He sighed knowing he had been wrong to accuse. "No, I guess not… but sir you have to admit that the mission is strange. The whole crew feels it since Anderson is on edge."

"You have something to say about the Captain?" I asked.

"No sir," He said instantly. "It's just odd to have him onboard, Commander. As you know –probably better than I do- Captain Anderson is one of the most decorated Special Forces officers in the Fleet. You don't send someone like that on a do nothing mission. That's all I'd like to say."

I nodded as he voiced his opinion. "Thanks for the insight Pressly."

"Anytime sir," He said getting back to his duties.

Turned out he wasn't the only one voicing his opinions, because in front of the comm. room entrance, our Medical Officer, Dr. Chakwas was talking to Corporal Richard Jenkins. Jenkins was the other member of Hellions I brought. Brash, bold, reckless, but full of heart, he was a good choice for joining the team.

"Commander, I can't wait to Eden Prime. I'm itchin' for some action." He grinned at me.

"Keep your head in the game, Corporal. It never ends well for those who are eager to run to a bullet." I smirked.

"Don't worry sir, not gonna screw this up." He smiled.

Me and the Doc laughed. "Aren't you from Eden Prime, Corporal?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sir. I was born on the outskirts of the main colony. When I was little I used to sneak out to the hills to feel the pristine wind and warm air in the night. It was gorgeous… practically paradise," He said and looked like he was taken aback. "But when I got older, I found the colony a little too quiet for my tastes. So I joined the military."

"Huh… did you know if there was anything there worth checking for this shakedown." I asked curiously.

"Well Eden Prime is one of our most productive colonies and is usually quiet. Guess it would be a good place to go to for a test run." He said and shook his head. "But there has _gotta _be a bigger reason. I mean we have a _Spectre_ on board! That's why I am so wound up, cant wait for the real mission to start." He grinned wide-eyed.

"Hmm…" I looked at Chakwas. "What do we know exactly about the Spectres?"

"Not much really," She said. "They are the weapon of the Citadel Council, with a mandate to protect the galaxy-"

"Protect it at any cost!" Jenkins interrupted. "Spectres uphold the law."

I arched a brow. "Isnt that sort of unsafe to allow an agent to run free with unlimited power."

"Well there are protocols to dealing with a rogue agent. The Council are allowed to disconnect a rogue if he is dangerous enough."

"Then it would have to be another Spectre or those stupid C-Sec grunts that take them down." Jenkins grinned. Chakwas rolled her eyes not believing half of what he said.

"Strange that I don't hear any humans in their ranks." I said curious on that matter.

"Well we have been trying to get someone into their ranks for years. To this day, it hasn't happened." She said shaking her head. Jenkins smiled like he had an epiphany.

"Hey Commander, how about you?" He said catching me off guard. "Me?"

"Yeah, you're a War Hero right?" He pointed out. "Held off the enemy during the Blitz single-handed? That's the kind of soldier the Spectres need."

"I'm honored Jenkins, but I don't think I deserve that much praise." I smirked. "Anyways I gotta get by you guys. Later." I said as I walked into the room.

Walking in, the only person besides me inside was Nihlus. "Ah, Commander. I was hoping you'd get here first. Gives us time to talk."

_Talk?_

"What about..? The captain said he wanted to meet me here." I looked around. "I know, he is on his way now," He said looking at the monitor. "Commander, what do you know of the colony Eden Prime?"

"Eden Prime?" I asked. "From what Jenkins tells me, it's almost paradise."

"Yes. Eden Prime has been a symbol for your race. Proof that you could not only build colonies but also protect the environment and its settlers. Prosperous, tranquil… safe. But how safe is it really..?" He asked like he foresaw its doom or something. "Is there something you know, Nihlus?" I asked suspicious.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy is a very dangerous place," He said walking towards me. "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Ready for what?" I asked him as Captain Anderson came in. I turned and saluted to him. "Captain,"

"At ease Commander." He nodded and I did as he said. He then directed his attention to Nihlus. "I think it is about time we told the Commander what is really going on, Nihlus."

I looked puzzled and turned to Nihlus as Anderson walked up beside him. "This mission is far bigger than just another shakedown run, Commander."

_Just like Pressly said…_

"Some of the crew figured it wasn't as simple as you led them and me to believe, Captain." I told him.

"I apologize for the secrecy Commander, but you'll understand it was necessary after what we tell you." He said, earning an arched brow from me. "Sir?"

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." He explained.

"There must be a reason you didn't tell me this, sir." I said knowing Anderson would if he could. "I'm guessing that it has to do with the Alliance brass?" I asked him.

He nodded signifying I was right. "This comes from the top, Dominic. Information is on a strict need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of… beacon below the surface." His face went grim. "It was Prothean, Dominic."

I went wide-eyed, shocked by the news. The Protheans were the ones the galaxy had long believed had created the tech we used today. "I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago?" I asked.

"Their legacy remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives – it is all based on Prothean technology." Nihlus explained.

"This is big, Dominic. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years." Anderson explained. "But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We will need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for further tests and proper study."

"Obviously this goes beyond human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in council space." Nihlus said.

"Which is why a Spectre is on the ship," I concluded putting the obvious piece in place. Nihlus nodded at that. "Well then I'm glad we have support."

"But the beacon is not the only reason I am here, Commander." He said making me raise a brow. "Its not?"

"Nihlus wants to see you in action, Dominic. He's here to evaluate you and see if you can join the Spectres." Anderson smirked. That was an instant off-guard catch.

_He wants to evaluate ME into the Spectres?_

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense of how he was staring at me. The man was trying to read me like a book.

"Whats going on Captain?" I asked Anderson.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a very long time, Commander. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy." I must've had a "dumb it down." look because he just smiled and made it simpler. "We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and their authority. If they accept a human within their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

I looked as Nihlus walked closer to me and Anderson. "Shepard, you had held off an enemy assault, _by yourself_, during the Skyllian Blitz. You showed not only great courage but also incredible skill." He smirked. I actually felt proud of myself, receiving a respectful comment from a Spectre. "That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

"Isn't it strange for a turian to want a human in the Specters?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well not all turians resent humanity; some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy _and_ to the Spectres." Nihlus explained defensively. "We are an elite group, its rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. So basically Shepard, I don't care that you're human. I only care that you can do the job a way that makes the Spectres and humanity proud to have you as the first human Spectre."

I stared and nodded, glad that Nihlus was honest and upfront with me. I think my respect for the turian had grown. I turned my attention back at Anderson. "I assume that this is good for the Alliance?"

"Earth needs this, Dominic. We're counting on you." Anderson nodded. "I'll need to see you skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of many missions we will be taking part in together." Nihlus explained.

"You'll be in charge of the ground team, Dominic. Secure the beacon and get it on the ship ASAP."

I weighed down everything they mentioned, processed it all and nodded. "Just give me the word, Captain." I nodded.

"Good, we should be getting close to Eden-"

"_Captain, we got a problem." _Said into the room through comms.

"What's wrong Joker?" Anderson asked looking up at the speakers.

"_Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. Think you might wanna look at this."_ Joker said in a nervous tone. I noted that if his tone was nervous, then the situation was bad and nodded at Anderson when he gave me the same expression I had.

"Patch it through on screen." He instructed Joker. The moment he did, I went wide eyed at the feed.

It was chaotic with the sounds of bullets all over the place. A woman in white and red armor fired at what looked like a drone running to the soldier who was giving the feed.

"_GET DOWN PRIVATE!" _She shouted at him and shoved him to the ground as gunfire flew over his head.

"_Thanks Chief!" _He shouted and fired at the enemy. Another soldier ran up and I guessed he was their CO. _"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties! I repeat, HEAVY CASUALTIES! We can't-" _He didn't finish as an explosion was heard. _"We need evac! They came out of nowhere, we need-" _The soldier didn't finish as a bolt of what looked like a small disk-like bullet went through his face, exploding out the back of his head.

"_SHIT!"_ He looked around frantically at the woman. _"Chief! El-tee is down!"_

"_Everyone fall back and keep shooting!" _She ordered and looked around as the gunfire stopped. The Private looked at a fellow soldier and the companion's face was looking at the sky with a wide eyes and a pale face. He looked up as a loud vibrating roar broke through the feed.

"_Oh God…" _He said at the object in the sky right before the video was cut off by an explosion that sent the Private and his most likely mangled up body flying off a cliff edge.

"_Everything cuts out after that sir. No comm. traffic at all. It… just goes dead." _Joker said as shocked as we were.

"Lieutenant, reverse back and hold at 38.5 seconds. I wanna see what this soldier was looking at." Anderson instructed and Joker did as he said.

_What the hell..?_

What the object looked like… it looked like a two-kilometer long cuttlefish, only robotized. My guess was it had to be a ship of some kind. "Status report," he asked.

"We're seventeen minutes out, Captain. There is no other Alliance ships in the area."

After a good three seconds, a determined expression rose on the Captains face. I cant say that no one in the room didn't have the same thought; move in and save those soldiers and the colonists. "Take us in Joker. Fast and quiet." Anderson ordered.

"_Aye sir," _Joker said to us and broke the transmission. "Captain…" I looked at him with face of grim determination and he nodded.

"I know, Commander. This mission just got a lot more complicated." He said returning the expression. Nihlus glance at us with a nod before turning his attention back to the screen and leaned on the railing.

"A small strike team could move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon." He said with a very strategic analysis. I nodded agreeing with him, and thankfully I was in charge of the best damned small ground team in the Alliance Fleet.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the Cargo Hold, Nihlus." Anderson instructed. Nihlus nodded and left the room.

"Dominic, tell Alenko and Jenkins to get their armor on. Grab your gear and get ready, Commander." He told me and I nodded leaving the room.

"Kaidan, get Jenkins and meet me down in the Cargo Hold. We are saving Eden Prime." I said and went down the steps to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 2: Eden Prime

Chapter 2: Eden Prime

_1410_

_SSV Normandy_

_Cargo Hold_

_Cmdr. Dominic Shepard_

I was already at the weapons desk looking at all the weapons I had. Little insight for you, if you are like me, you're gonna wanna be sure your weapons are in the most pristine condition you can get them in. But my weapons were different from most Alliance weapons, because all of mine are customized to my preference; lethal and reliable.

The first thing I noted was my customized M7 Lancer. Unlike most in its production, my Lancer had been modified with tech to increase the shots I can fire by 102 rounds, and gave it stronger firepower able to stop a krogan with just twelve controlled bursts of this gun. And since it was a Hellion rifle, it was painted with a black finish with my N7 inisgnia on the bottom rail of the barrel. This was the rifle I had found on the ground during the Skyllian Blitz, and even without the mods, it still packed one helluva punch.

I then moved to my pistol. A matte black Predator with penetration changes and ammo modifications, I have had this trusty sidearm since my first days in the Hellions, and it proved very reliable during the Blitz when batarians came in close quarters. To this day, I would always make sure it was in mint condition.

These two weapons were like extensions of my body and after years of using them, were like my team on the field. In the past five years, I would never go anywhere without them.

Kaidan had walked in fully armored in what appeared to be a standard Alliance combat armor. Jenkins came in right behind him with the same armor. Both, however, were in the colors of the Hellions Squad, grayish black instead of the standard blue.

_"Approaching Eden Prime. Stealth systems engaged. Captain, someone was doing some serious digging here." _Joker added as we came close to the landing zone.

Anderson came down in front of the team, giving us our instructions. "Your team is the muscle in this operation, Shepard. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, Captain?" Kaidan asked curiously. "Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon is your top priority Hellions," Anderson said as the hanger doors opened.

_"Normandy approaching Drop Point 1." _Joker announced over the intercom.

I looked to my left to see Nihlus looking at his shotgun as he got ready for the drop. "Nihlus, are you going with us?" Jenkins asked.

"Sorry Corporal, but I move faster on my own." He said and leapt out of the Hangar. The Normandy then moved to the next drop point in the area.

"Nihlus will scout out the area ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission. Otherwise, I want radio silence." Anderson instructed and all three of us nodded.

"We got his pack, Captain." I told him and he nodded. "The mission is yours now, Shepard. Good luck."

I nodded as Joker announced we were approaching Drop Point 2. Hellion had then moved out of the hanger and allowed the look of the colony to sink in. Jenkins was the first to react, since this was his home.

"My god… what happened here?" He asked wide eyed. Kaidan moved up to my side as we pressed forward. "Dom, this colony reeks of death and destruction. I don't think Jenkins or the citizens of Eden Prime will ever be the same…"

"Yeah I know…" I said and knelt holding a fist up telling the team to get down. I scanned the area as it seemed quiet. "Hmm… Jenkins take point, we'll cover you." I said waving him forward.

"Sir," He nodded and walked forward. "Everyone's barrier's and shields up?" I asked them.

"Always Commander," Kaidan nodded.

"Activating mines sir," Jenkins said.

"Jenkins I need that activated-" I stopped, seeing four drones appear and engage. They fired at Jenkins, tearing through his armor in seconds.

"No!" I shouted and fired at the hostiles. Kaidan joined alongside me, covering my nine o'clock.

The fight ended soon and we ran for Jenkins. We were too late though… all that was left was a pale body with fist size holes in him and soulless eyes staring back at us. Kaidan knelt and closed the Corporals eyelids and sighed.

"Ripped right through his shields. Didn't even know what hit him…" He said looking at Jenkins' body as he stood.

"We'll see he gets a proper burial," I said feeling as grim about Jenkins' death. "But I need you to stay focus Lieutenant," I told him.

"Aye aye Commander," He said and we pushed forward.

_"Commander I heard gunfire in your area." _Nihlus' voice crackled over the commlink. _"Status report,"_

"We were engaged by hostile drones, Nihlus. We lost Jenkins in the crossfire."

_"Understood Commander… he was a good kid. I haven't caught sight of any hostiles yet. I'll keep you posted."_

"I copy," I said just before hearing gunshots.

"That's not us, Commander." Kaidan said. "It could be survivors. Move," I ordered and we broke into a run up the hill.

_1425_

_Outskirts of Eden Prime_

_CG Ashley Williams_

I didn't stop, I didn't falter. I didn't look back, I didn't alter. As I kept running from these machines shooting at me, I blindly fired back not breaking my pace for a second.

_I'm not gonna die here! Not like THIS!_

I tripped and fired my pistol at the enemy shooting down two. Farther along I saw two of the machines carry a man to what looked like a small spike.

"Let me go! Please! What did I do to you?!" He protested shaking in their arms as they put him on the small spike. "Oh God, please no! Nonono!" He didn't finish as the spike rose and impaled him.

I stared gasping and hid behind the boulder with my Lancer rifle activated. I knew they were coming and I knew I was outmatched and outgunned but didn't care.

_If these are my last moments, then I'll die fighting!_

I leapt out firing. And I realized that gunfire was being shot over my head as well.

"Get down, soldier!" A voice yelled and I did as he said. In a matter of seconds, hellfire rose and the machines had more holes inside them than the Bible itself.

I turned to see who the voice was and found two men. Both were Alliance. One looked slightly older than the other by about a year or two with slick hair. The other stood at the same height if an inch shorter, with a lighter skin tone. He also sported a bit of facial hair although it seemed to be kept fairly clean. He was instantly easy to recognize.

_Oh God it's… THE Commander Shepard._

_1429_

_Cmdr. Dominic Shepard_

The woman had instantly snapped into a salute. "Thanks for saving my ass, Commander. I thought those tin cans had me."

"At ease," I said recognizing the woman. She was the Chief from the video message. "State your name, rank and company, soldier."

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Commander. Second-in-command of the 212," She said putting her hand down with a relieved smile. "Glad to see our message got through."

"Where's the rest of your squad, Chief?" I asked looking around. She frowned as soon as I had asked the question.

"I dunno… I got here as fast as I could but… I don't think the others were as lucky. We lost Lieutenant McCoy in the attack, everyone else was killed and-"

"Slow down Chief. Take a deep breath." I told her and she did as I said breathing in and out. "Now explain what happened." I smiled at her calming her nerves.

"We were on a routine patrol until this screeching sound ripped through the sky. Next thing we knew, we were attacked by these synthetics." She nodded at the robotic figures. I recognized them instantly from what I learned during my time in the Alliance. "That's a… a geth."

The Geth were a race of synthetic androids created by the Quarians two hundred years ago. They had grown a conscience and rebelled against their former creators in what is now called the Geth Rebellion. Up till now, no one has seen a Geth in person.

"That was what I figured Commander. But didn't truly know," She said nodding.

"The geth haven't been outside the Veil for centuries, why would they wanna attack now?" Kaidan asked holding his rifle.

"One way to find out," I said and turned my attention to Williams. "Chief, what do know about a Prothean beacon." I asked.

"Well, I know it's what the 212 and the 232 were supposed to be guarding. It's barely a click from here." She said. "I can lead you there if it helps." She offered.

"Follow our lead, Chief." I smirked and led the way.

"Yes sir. It's time for payback." She said muttering the last part to herself. And I really couldn't blame her.

The fact that she was the only one to survive her team meant that she was fairly skilled. She also seemed resilient as well, because I've seen commissioned officers who have broken under this kind of stress.

We reached the dig site and I held my fist, stopping the team in its tracks. The place was guarded by Geth soldiers and drones. I scanned the area to see how many there were. "Two soldiers on the left and four on the right with two drones. Don't seem to know we're here."

"Surprise attack Commander?" Kaidan smirked. "I like that idea." Williams agreed with him. I nodded smiling and counted down.

"On three. 1… 2… 3!"

I leapt out of cover and fired alongside Williams. She had the accuracy of a deadshot and followed my lead while Kaidan used biotics on the two on the left. "Down, Chief!" I shouted and shoved her down as a drone tried to hit her from behind and unleashed hell. In seconds the battle was over with Hellion on top. I offered my hand to Williams and she thankfully took it.

"Thanks Commander." She smiled. "Don't mention it," I smirked and we walked over to the dig site. The Prothean beacon was gone.

"Strange, it was here this morning. Must've moved it in the afternoon before the attack with the science team." Williams said apologetic in her tone.

"Think they got out alive?" I asked looking around the area.

"I hope so. I knew a lot of people in the 232," She commented as we walked off up the hill.

"_Commander, what's your status?" _Nihlus said over the commlink and I clicked my helmets speakers in response and gave him the rundown.

_"Understood, I am almost near the tram station now. I saw a bunch of bunkers south of my position you should nearly be there. I'll wait for you at the station." _He said.

"Copy," I said and we made it up the hill. "This place is good for an ambush, Shepard. Think we should watch our backs." Kaidan said.

"Noted," Was all I said before a scraping sound came from the spikes. The colonists on them were turned into robot like zombies.

"Holy shit! Is that the colonists?" Kaidan he asked shocked and raised his rifle. "What did the Geth do to them?" Williams asked in a disgusted and fearful voice.

"I am not gonna wait and find out," I said and opened fire. The bastards went down easy but soon, more came in their place. After a good minute, they all died dropping like rocks. "Disturbing sons of…" Kaidan said panting.

"Lets check these bunkers and see if anyone survived." I instructed and we moved to the first bunker. "Its locked sir," Williams said looking at it. Me and Kaidan just smirked.

"Stand back Chief," I said and got to work. In a matter of fifteen seconds I manage to get through. It had easy encryption coding, so it wasn't difficult.

As the door opened, I almost ran into a crowbar by a woman, with barely enough time to dodge it. "Whoa!"

"Alliance?" The woman asked shocked. "Sorry about that, Commander." She said and I just shrugged it off. "Close the door! They'll see us!" Her companion whispered and we all got in.

"You two okay?" I asked them.

"Yes we should be, for the moment." The woman said.

"Wait a sec, you're Dr. Warren," Williams said recognizing her. "You were a part of the science team in charge of the dig."

"Chief Williams?" Warren said recognizing her and sighed. "Thank the Maker you made it out alive."

"What exactly happened, Doc?" Williams asked.

"We have awoken our destruction! Very soon, all that will be left is pain and death!" The man said in a whisper again. I arched my brow wondering what he meant.

"Manuel please, this isn't the time." Warren sad softly and looked at us. "We were taking the beacon to the tram station when this screeching sound pierced the sky. Frantic and scared, the team that stayed at the dig, along with me and Manuel, ran to the bunkers for safety. As far as I know we were the only ones…" She said looking down.

"No one is safe," Manuel scoffed. "The age of man is over. Soon blood and corpses will only remain." He said in a whimper.

"So the beacon is at the tram station?" I asked and she nodded. I looked back at Kaidan. "Nihlus was heading in that direction."

"Nihlus, sir?" Williams asked. "An ally turian whose helping us, Chief." I explained to her and looked at Warren. "Did you see a turian come through this area by any chance?"

"Yes! The leader of the enemy! He hunts us down and kills any he crosses!" Manuel said.

"Leader of the enemy?" Kaidan raised a brow visibly speaking our confusion. "That's impossible, Nihlus was with us before the attack."

"Manuel, hush and take your meds." Warren told him before looking back at me. "No, we haven't seen any turians, Commander. Sorry,"

I nodded and looked at Manuel. "Exactly what is the matter with your assistant, Doctor?"

"Manuel is a brilliant man with one of the most intellectual minds on the team. But brilliance never comes without a price however since genius and madness are both sides to the same coin." She explained.

"Is it mad to see the end? To see the world collapse all around?" Manuel asked cryptically as Warren injected him with a serum that made him drowsy.

"I think the stress of the geth attack took its toll on his psyche." She said sadly. I nodded sympathizing. Anyone would be troubled after all of this…

We then left them alone locking the bunker behind us and pushed forward.

"Dom, what if there is another turian on the colony?" Kaidan asked in a worried tone. "Then we'll have to bring it up to the Captain and Nihlus later."

_1435_

_Eden Prime Tram Station_

_Powell_

"Shitshitshit… How the hell… who the hell..?" I said controlling the panic rising in my chest. For about an hour now Eden Prime's attack was enough to scare me senseless. And I know that those machines are still out there looking for humans.

_How the hell did this go so wrong…?_

Before an answer came I heard footsteps and peaked my head around the cargo to see what it was.

"A turian..?" I squinted puzzled. He was in black and red armor with facial painting on. One look was all I needed to tell this guy was no joke.

He turned seeing something move and seemed confused when he focused on his target. "Saren," He said shocked.

I looked closer and saw the person he was looking at was another turian. This one seemed older and more… I dunno, cold? His icy pale eyes felt like it was sending darts when he smirked at the turian.

"Nihlus," He said in a raspy voice.

_They know each other?_

"This isn't your assignment, Saren. What the hell are you doing here?" Nihlus said lowering his weapon.

"I was in the cluster," Saren said with a smile. "The Council contacted me and figured you could use some help, old friend." He said patting Nihlus' shoulder. Nihlus smirked at the friendly display and looked around as Saren walked behind him.

"I had no idea the geth would be here. The situation's bad…" He said looking around.

"Oh don't worry," Saren said before unholstering his sidearm and aimed it behind Nihlus' head.

_What the fuck?!_

"I've got it all under control." He grinned before pulling the trigger and splattering Nihlus' brains into the cargo.


	4. Chapter 3: The Beacon

Chapter 3: The Beacon

_1437_

_Kalameu Bridge_

_Cmdr. Dominic Shepard_

As we made the hike up the hill, I stopped everyone as I heard what sounded like a gunshot from the distance.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaidan said raising his rifle. "A gunshot, sounded like a heavy pistol." Williams concluded.

"That was probably Nihlus' pistol. Let's pick up the pace!" I ordered and we ran across the bridge and were shocked by what we saw over the tram station; the same alien spaceship from the message. We all stopped at the end of the bridge in awe.

"Holy shit..! Look at the size of that thing!" Kaidan said shocked although I could understand since he didn't see the video message. I heard Williams whispering what sounded like a prayer. Funny since I never took her as the religious type.

As the ship flew off we walked down the slope to a cabin to the west. I knocked and held my rifle up in case of trouble.

"Don't shoot! We're unarmed," A farmer said walking out with two more closely behind.

"Civilians sir," Kaidan said lowering his rifle.

"No shit. Name's Cole and this is Blake and Elise, we're the resident farmers in this area." The farmer said.

"We didn't know there were more soldiers here," Blake said clutching his side. "You alright?" I asked him and he nodded saying it was just a scratch.

"What happened here?" Kaidan asked him. "We were on the fields minding our own business doing our jobs when the attack started. That uh… 'mothership' came down and dropped those synthetics into the fields. We were lucky enough to make it into our cabin…" Cole explained looking at the station.

"Tell them about that noise Cole. That awful noise…" Elise told him, she seemed the most skittish of the three and she was obviously going through PTSD. "Noise?" I asked them.

"There was this shrieking sound… like the shriek of the damned. It just felt like it was… coming from inside our skulls. Made it damn near impossible to think straight. But after a while it just stopped."

It was the same sound I heard in the video message. I could hardly imagine the way it sounded in reality and felt a sense of empathy for the farmers. "Alright head back in and we'll take care of this." I instructed as we began to leave.

"Cole, they seem like they wanna help. Maybe we should give the soldiers the stuff."

"Jesus Blake, you have gotta learn to keep your mouth shut!" Cole glared, making us turn back. "Something you're not saying, Cole?" Kaidan asked with a raised brow.

He turned his attention to us. "We have a small smuggling ring on the station… we buy and sell weapons and supplies that may have belonged to the military…" He said.

"Those weapons could've helped the squad!" Williams glared moving forward. Cole held his hands up. "Hey we weren't hurting anyone."

"Who is your smuggler, Cole?" I asked him. "Hey he is a good man, wouldn't harm a fly. Besides I am not a snitch."

"Cole he may have been the cause of this whole attack." I told him glaring.

"I guess… his name was Powell. He should be at the tram station." He told me and the farmers handed us they're supplies, mostly mods.

We then continued down the hill with Kaidan at point. "Commander, I found Nihlus sir." He said and lowered his weapon. "Status?"

"Dead…" Williams said shocked. I ran up and stared blankly. Nihlus' body was crumpled on the ground, a gaping hole out the left side of his forehead.

"Dammit…" I knelt down upset inside and closed his eye lids. We heard something fall and raised our weapons.

"Nonono, don't shoot! I don't have any weapons!" The worker said walking out, hands raised. "The hell were you doing back there?" Kaidan asked not lowering his weapon.

"I-I was just hiding, please I'm not a soldier. I saw what happened to your friend." He said looking down at Nihlus' corpse. "Wouldn't say he is a friend per se," I said and put away my rifle. "You said you saw what happened?"

"Y-yeah, he came here with his rifle raised. He saw someone, called him Saren, I… I think they knew eachother…" He said scratching his head before continuing.

"Your friend dropped his guard, and then Saren aimed his pistol behind his head and just… shot him. Right through the back of the head in cold blood. He then went on the Tram to the Portside Station." He said nodding to the tramway.

"Thanks for the information, um…"

"Powell," The worker said and a pausing silence came. "Powell, a farmer named Cole said that you have been smuggling weapons off from Alliance teams." I said.

"W-what?! Wait… so what if I am a smuggler… We just took a few grenades. No one was harmed from it." He pleaded afraid.

"Until now that is," Kaidan commented as Williams glared enraged.

"YOU SONUVABITCH! WE'RE OUT HERE DEFENDING YOUR SCUMBAG ASSES, AND YOU ARE TRYING TO RIP US OFF?!" She shouted moving toward him as I held her back with an arm.

"We weren't hurting anyone. I mean we never thought we would be attacked, how was I suppose to know?!" He asked on the verge of breaking down and crying. I could sympathize there.

There had been moments in my childhood back when I was with the Reds where I made a bad choice in smuggling and stealing weapons. Had a friend not told me to enlist and get out of the business, I'd probably in Powell's shoes.

"That's enough, Chief. I think he's suffered enough." I said and she gave an incredulous look. "But sir-"

"_THAT'S AN ORDER!" _I said glaring at her making her stop and sigh before glaring at Powell. "You are damn lucky Powell. Hand over the grenades."

He nodded and handed them over no questions asked. "You should try and make amends Powell." I told him and he nodded.

"Thank you, Commander." He said and ran off.

"Should we have let him go?" Kaidan asked as he moved to my side.

"The only one he can hurt is himself." I said and we continued on the tram.

_1445_

_Tram-Starport Station Two_

_Saren Arterius_

As I walked down the ramp to the Prothean beacon, I had to admit to myself, I took no pleasure in killing Nihlus.

I was the one who saw the spark inside the rebellious young teen. He had a promising record and his only drawback was that he didn't like following orders from his commanding officers. But he was respectful, cunning and tenacious for an upcoming turian in the Hierarchy. And when I took him under my wing, he became something of a brother to me.

_Humph. Hell of a way to treat your siblings, may as well treat them like those that stand in your way…_

Inside my thoughts were at war with my conscience. It was no secret how ruthless I could get, even when I wasn't agitated. Fear is a great motivator after all. That thought put a grin on my face since fear is the _only_ motivator.

"Deploy the explosives for charge. We're leaving this colony." I instructed the geth and with a few clicks and squawks, they left.

As I walked over to the beacon, I grinned as it lifted me in the air and showed me what I needed to know.

_1450_

_Tram-Starport Station Two_

_Cmdr. Dominic Shepard_

We reached the portside station in no time at all and was welcomed by a squad of geth along the way.

"Sir, I see some geth priming explosives for detonation!" Kaidan shouted as he blind fired against the synthetics. I looked and sure enough two were already set to detonate and one was being set.

"Williams," I looked at the Chief and smirked she unleashed hell as she mowed every standing geth down. "Kaidan, move up and disarm the bombs. We'll give you cover fire."

He nodded and ran in ducking for cover every five seconds as we gunned each geth down and moved up from behind. "How many?" He asked.

"About four or five more troopers give or take." I answered and he nodded firing his own weapon.

After the geth were dealt with, we then started to disarm each of the six bombs. "Crafty tin cans. Blowing this colony would leave no evidence they were here." Kaidan said grimly.

"I don't think the geth were the true brains behind this attack." I said earning a frown from my XO and the Chief. "Think it was that guy Powell mentioned."

"Yeah… Saren." I looked down wondering why the name sounded so familiar. I quickly withdrew the thoughts and saw a geth dropship fly off into the sky. "The beacon,"

We all ran down and sighed when we found the beacon intact. "I'll contact the Normandy and tell her to pick us up." I smirked getting on the comm.

"Commander, do you hear a humming sound?" Kaidan asked looking at me and I shook my head. "No why?"

"It looks good for being over thousands of years-"Williams didn't finish her sentence as the beacon drew her in. "Williams!"

I ran and caught the gunnery chief and tossed her away taking her place as I was lifted into the air. I was soon hit by a painful shock throughout my body. "Commander!"

"No Williams don't, you'll get dragged in!" I heard Kaidan shout and held her back, though I couldn't see.

Soon a screeching and stabbing pain came crashing on my skull and I shouted in pain as scratchy images flashed in and out of my head. Before I knew it, the Prothean beacon sparked and blew up in my face, blacking everything out in my mind…

_1515_

_Unknown Class Ship_

_Matriarch Benezia_

The corridor of the ship always seemed strange to me. Huge, open, vacant… may as well have no one onboard at all. And there was this pressure, that seemed to crush you under its weight...

_Goddess pity whoever comes onto this ship…_

I shrugged these thoughts aside as I reached what we all believed to be the bridge, with our captain sitting in the chair facing away from me.

"Saren, the bombs have been disarmed. We believe it was a team of Alliance humans who were sent in to investigate with the turian Spectre, Nihlus-"

"_And the beacon?" _The raspy voice asked coldly.

"The beacon was destroyed but… not before a human came into contact with the visions it held." I said slowly. Soon a growling sound was heard and shouting replaced it as Saren stood tossing everything he could hold around the room before he reached my head snarling as his hands held it in place.

Soon, he was calm again with a smirk on his face. "Head to the world of Noveria, Benezia. I shall make sure this nuisance is… _dealt _with." He grinned coldly and I nodded heading towards my shuttle, hearing his laughter as I did.


End file.
